fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
First Loss
Amon carried Nyx in his arms, teleporting out of the castle, standing out in the village "I...I have to leave..." Amon said to himself. Suddenly, the higher floors of the castle broke down, as two figures fell down from them. Frank and Hera landed infront of Amon "Oh, master, I am glad it was you." Hera said, bowing humbly to Amon, as Frank simply waved hello "I have heard your screaming. My voice recognition only identified you. As such, me and Frank came out of hiding within the storage room.". Amon didn't really have anything to say, nor did he want to. He was too occupied with Nyx "I just need to leave to get to Lamia!" Amon said, in a hurry and a panic "I have to teleport out...but I don't know the damn distance!". "I shall assist." Hera placed her hand against Amon's chest "Teleport now. I shall direct you. Frank, come." Frank simply put his finger on Hera's shoulder, fearing to harm her with his entire hand. "What do you...?". "Simply do it. We are running out of time." Hera cut off Amon, as the voices of footsteps heading towards them became clear. Amon did as Hera said, teleporting without a thought. However, Hera integrated herself into Amon's magic signature via physical contact, and thus controlled the destination of his teleportation while he activated it himself. And they were outside, in the forest. "W-...We did it...?". "Yes. But they will soon follow, we must leave now." Hera said, directing Amon at the correct way home. "Right..." Amon said, beginning to run, followed by Frank and Hera, without looking back. "Amon...You idiot." Gram said in a disappointed manner. "Is that what you'd call...first loss?" Lucadra said, looking back and seeing Mages teleporting into the area "Heh, well, let's see...how deep is the hole in your heart now?". Loss of Touch Lamia sat at the porch of the hotel, holding a mug of coffee in her hand, and looking at a pocket watch in her hand "...Almost." Lamia said, taking a sip from her mug, as she saw the sunset. The sky turned orange, slowly casting a shadow on the world, as the sun vanished behind the mountains. "I never get tired of that.". "Umm..." Lucy approached Lamia, albeit hesitant. She wore a different attire, finally out of her waitress attire, now wearing a more casual attire. A simple blue, long sleeved shirt with a turtle neck, and black pants, complete with brown boots. "Sup'?" Lamia casually asked Lucy, staring at her. "I was just wondering...could you tell me what these are?" Lucy pulled out several golden keys, all held in a single keychain "I've always had them with me...But I don't know why. Yet, I feel a strange attachment to them.". "These are something you should keep." Lamia said "These keys are you greatest friends. Irreplaceable and unforgettable." There was irony in Lamia's description of these keys. "My...friends?" Lucy was confused as to what Lamia meant, being oblivious to the true nature of these keys. "Sights of men has been spotted!" Hyperion suddenly declared, standing atop the hotel's roof "There they are!" Hyperion jumped off the roof, landing on the ground before Lamia and Lucy, denting the dirt "Let us greet our friends!" Hyperion was energetic as ever. "Hyperion, please stop being so reckless..." Asura ran into the scene, breathing heavily, having chased Hyperion around "You give me a tough time each time." Asura smiled half-heartedly, recomposing herself. Soon, Amon, along with Frank and Hera, came into sight, though the dark skies made it difficult to make out what Amon carried in his arms. "Welcome back, dear friends!" Hyperion enthusiastically waved to the newcomers, walking closer to them "And how are you t-...?" Hyperion suddenly stopped short when he noticed blood dripping from Nyx's body, and from Amon's hands "...What happened?" Her expression suddenly became serious, with a hint of fury. "I..." Amon struggled to find the right words. He had the entire thing still in his head. He remembered it so well, and yet no words exited his mouth "Nyx...she...". "Shorty is what?" Lamia walked closer, passing by Hyperion, and the moment she did, she knew what happened. The sound of dripping, and the smell. It didn't take a genius to tell by even Amon's expression that something very terrible happened. The simple look on his eyes, full of sadness, was enough to convey the message. "Hyperion, take Lily, Circe and Kuro to their rooms. And get Lucy back inside." Lamia told Hyperion. "What do you....?". "Now." Lamia caught off Hyperion "Don't make me turn you to a dog next." Even though Lamia wouldn't do that, Hyperion still understood that she was serious. Hyperion left, going back inside, and followed by Asura "Hera, pick up Nyx for me, and carry her to the basement. Prepare an autopsy." Lamia ordered Hera, and she nodded and walked over to Amon immediately. "Master, if you may?" Hera extended her arms to Amon, politely asking him to hand over Hera. Amon briefly looked at Hera, initially hesitant, but still gently passed Nyx over to Hera. "Please...be gentle." Amon said, releasing Nyx, revealing his arms to be bloodied, either with his, Nyx's or Nicholas' blood, seperate or all mixed into one. "I shall." Hera humbly bowed, before leaving and walking back into the hotel. "Frank, I can't fit you inside the house yet, so wait behind for a bit, okay? I'll fix ya up something nice." Lamia told Frank, who nodded in reply, and left as he was told. Lamia then glared at Amon, who immediately averted his gaze from hers "What happened?". Amon once again struggled with words. He had clear visions of the events, except for moments before he struck Nyx. It was all blank for him. All he could remember was screaming, running, the sight of a skull and then Nyx, wounded and dead. "I don't...know...". "You've had a long day, I assume." Lamia turned her back to Amon, beginning to walk "Go take a shower. Clean yourself up. And then tell me what you want to write on her tombstone." Lamia said to Amon, her tone sounding unnaturally...dim towards him. Amon had no reply, he simply looked at his hands, seeing the blood still on his hands. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Lucadra startled Amon, catching his attention as she appeared next to him. Her form was that of a child this time, wearing a pink dress, with a permament blush spots on her cheeks, as she wore a straw hat with a wide brim "Having to force your hand through someone you care for." Lucadra walked around Amon, simply holding her hands behind her back. She didn't smile, but her movement implied a carefree nature "I've faced that alot. Infact, I know what you're going through right now." Lucadra tapped her head three times to emphasize her point "Everything looks dim to you, you feel lighter, your throat is parched, and the only question on your mind right now is...To who does the blood on my hands belong to?". "..." Amon didn't reply, simply staring at Lucadra, but clearly affected by her words. He began walking, though it was evident he wasn't feeling very good, appearing unbalanced. He felt pain surge his body, but somehow, that didn't affect him as much as it would. "That is why I tell you...the Black Blood in your veins is dangerous. If you're not careful, more people will die. Without you even realizing it." Gram told Amon, noting on how he briefly blacked out in his rage "You need to control your anger. Otherwise...". "I get it." Amon replied to Gram "I wish Beast was still in my head...". "But he's with the woman he loves, isn't he?" Gram said to Amon, as opposed to ask "You yourself convinced him to stay with her.". It was nighttime outside. Everyone else went to bed, sleeping soundly, or simply taken to their rooms. Meanwhile, Amon was in the shower, as the water washed the blood off his body, and even gave him a somewhat refreshed feeling, contemplating what has happened. He looked at his hands, now clean from blood, but still had scratches from the battle. "...I can't feel the water on my hands..." Amon said, commenting on his lack of sense of touch. Even though the water was hot, he couldn't feel it against his hands. "It's probably just a side effect of using the Black Blood so much. I warned you about that." Gram said to Amon. "..." Amon rubbed his eyes, having clear flashes of the events. It was still so clear in his head, and he unwillingly remembered it. And only one thing came to mind... "Was it...all my fault...? Could I have changed it in any way?". "In alot of ways, actually." Looking at the wall, Amon saw Kagami appearing in its reflection "From what I've examined, you could have easily ran away. You could have avoided the fight. You could have even kidnapped her. But, you're hate, anger and incompetence made you...not do that." Kagami said, a hint of mockery in her tone "So, really, it was your fa-..." Kagami was cut short when Amon punched the wall with his right hand, albeit weakly, but still enough to crack it, the cracks crossing Kagami's face "I guess I'm not wanted." Kagami said, vanishing out of the reflection. "...I...should take a walk..." Amon said to himself "Go out more..." Looking at the knuckcles on his right hand, he saw he began to bleed again "...I wonder how...Stella's doing..." Amon's tone wasn't exactly enthusiastic, sounding more like he was trying to occupy himself with positive thinking to make himself feel better. "Oh, great..." Lucadra sighed, bathing in a tub "He broke.". Anger The next day, Lamia had already announced to Amon that saving Nyx was impossible. The wound tore her lungs and heart, and the fact she even live for more than five seconds alone was a miracle. So, she placed her inside a black coffin, ready for burial. And so, she was. Nyx was buried behind the hotel, at the edge of the grassy cliff. Her tombstone reading simply "Nyx". Because nothing else was known about her to write it down. No date, no special mention. Just her name. And ever since her burial, Amon simply sat infront of Nyx's grave, legs crossed, wearing only a white shirt, pants, black shoes and bandages concealing his face as usual. He simply looked at the tombstone, lamenting everything that happened up to that point, shunning everything around him. But, not neccesarily everyone. "Papa?" Lily walked over to Amon, tugging him by his sleeve "Papa...Why are you sad?" Lily asked Amon, who looked at her. He patted her head, but said nothing. Not because he didn't want to, because he didn't know what. What can he tell her? "Papa...?". "Come on, sweety." Lamia grabbed Lily's hand "Uncle Hype's waitin' for ya." Lamia said, pulling Lily "Papa just needs some time alone.". Amon watched as Lamia took Lily away. He returned to simply staring at Nyx's tombstone "...I'm sorry..." Amon said in a low tone. "Apologizing to a dead person, eh?" Nanaya said, standing behind Amon, though he didn't react to her presence. She put her hands in her pocket, and didn't smile for once, frowning. "Mind if I sit?" Despite her question, Nanaya freely sat down next to Amon "I thought it was weird, having Lamia suddenly ask everyone to go to a room. Thought this place just had a curfew." Nanaya said, trying to start a conversation with Amon, albeit failing, since he seemed to ignore her "..." Nanaya looked at the tombstone, looking at the name "Nyx? I'm going to assume another friend you made?". "...What do you want?" Amon asked Nanaya, sounding aggravated. "I saw a silent funeral, and then you sitting here since." Nanaya said to Amon "I thought it'd be nice to comfort you atl-...". "I don't need another bullet." Amon cut Nanaya off "I've had enough from you. Leave me.". "I'm not going to shoot you, y'know." Nanaya said, surprised at Amon's attitude "If anything, I'm so-...". "Leave. Me." Amon's tone became more forceful, making it clear he didn't want to be near Nanaya. "Atleast let m-...". "Leave!" Amon shouted, getting his point across to Nanaya, even startling her with his sudden burst "I haven't forgiven you. I can't forgive you. I don't care if you apologize to me a hundred times, the only reason I'm not driving a sword through your fucking skull is because that child didn't inherit any of your flaws." Amon said, rather harshly to Nanaya. "..." Nanaya simply stood up, saying no word. She understood it was best not to bug him anymore. "Ironic how the other side feels, don't it?" Nanaya said, walking away, back into the house and leaving Amon alone. She walked back inside the house, sighing "Yeesh, I need to drink something.". Stella approached Nanaya "Is he going to be okay?" Stella asked, sounding concerned "I woke up and saw a coffin being buried! I didn't know what to do, because I thought I'd be insensitive to ask him...". "Give 'em time. If anything, he probably just needs time to adjust." Nanaya said, taking a bottle out of the fridge "I guess he didn't really lose anyone beforehand. Wait, you. How did you two get seperated?" Nanaya asked Stella, pointing at her as she openned the bottle. "Oh...We got seperated after Amon got caught by slave traders." Stella replied, looking somewhat saddened at remembering what happened "It's back when I lost this arm. If it weren't for Amon, I would've lost something else." Stella displated her left, prosthetic arm to Nanaya "I wanted to go save him but Grigori declined...He said...that it's Amon's fault for going up against slave traders just to save one family.". "...Oh, right. Amon always told me he had a thing against Bosco." Nanaya said, remembering that important fact "He always seemed to lose his shit against anything slave-related..." Nanaya rubbed the back of her head, sighing "Hmm..." She rubbed her chin, appearing to be deep in thought "Say, why did you abandon your post at Bosco, as a Rune Knight atleast?". "Oh...I...uhh..." Stella blushed lightly, holding her hands together "I was just happy to see Amon...Even after so many years, he still has the same look in his eyes, and still the same taste in fashion...Either he goes black and white, or just one over the other." Stella smiled, as if having fond memories "I guess I just decided that I have nothing else to do in such a corrupt land. Especially after the whole...Y'know...Demon attack...and turning the whole town to rubble.". "Wonder how many innocents got killed there..." Nanaya asked, bringing up a leginimate point. "There isn't really innocents in that part of town...It was more like the illegal slums..." Stella said, sounding bitter at the mention of that place. Nanaya seemed deep in thought after having that information. "I'm gonna need to do a detour. Watch over my son for me?" Nanaya asked Stella, gesturing to Ricky, who was sitting on a sofa, reading a book. "Oh...Umm...Okay." Stella agreed, albeit somewhat hesitant. "Good! Thanks!" Nanaya quickly put down the bottle, running outside the house, leaving to someplace. Amon remained in his spot, unhinged. It was a pathetic sight. But, for others, it would be amusing. One such person approaching Amon already "Eh? Whassis?" A familiar, and dreaded voice came into Amon's ears. He didn't bother turning, because he didn't want to see Helena's face now. However, she didn't mind. Infact, she found this sight to be amusing "Hmm? Nyx? Nyx...Oh, did that belong to that weak ass?" Amon twitched because of Helena's words, but didn't move. He didn't have the will to do so. "Awww, poor thing. He lost his playmate." Helena said, with mockery and glee in her tone, as she placed her foot against the back of Amon's head "How'd she die? Trip? Cut herself? Or did she voluntarily choose to leave? Hehehe...". "...Stop it." Amon said, beginning to lose his patience. "Or what? You gonna hurt me?" Helena knew Amon wouldn't do so, because if he did, there'd be no excuse to the townspeople. They would kick him and Lamia out and no longer accept them, simply because Helena managed to fool all of them. "Come on, tell me how she kicked the bucket. And give me all the details.". Amon stood up, as Helena removed her foot. He turned to face Helena, the expression in his eyes not being neccesarily angry, but a mix of a bored, yet irritated look. "Leave. Now." Amon told Helena, as if threatening her. "Oh? Are you finally standing up? Haha! Oh, this is cute." Helena simply chuckled at Amon's threat "What are you gonna do? Fight for dead trash?". Lamia walked pass the corner of the house, as she noticed Helena and Amon, her expression immediately changing to surprise and shock, but immediately becoming wary "Helena! Stay away!" Lamia yelled at Helena, as if to warn her. "Hmm?" Before Helena could even reply, Amon struck dead center in the face with an open palm, and then teleported away. "Shit!" Lamia frantically looked around, trying to see where did Amon teleport to. Suddenly, a building within town crumble down, and she got her answer "Amon...What the fuck?!". Amon had thrown Helena into a building, in the middle of town for everyone to see. He didn't care anymore about keeping up the act. He wanted them all to see this. He had so much pent up rage and hatred towards this woman that it wasn't amusing. Suddenly, Helena emerged from the dust of the rubble, charging at Amon, appearing absolutely furious at him "You dare strike me?!" Helena didn't seem to notice her surrounding as she charged at Amon, clenching her hand into a fist "Jin!" She declared, punching Amon dead center in his chest. However, he didn't budge, much to Helena's surprise "W-...What...?!". "I once said something...didn't I?" Amon looked down at Helena, as he delivered a powerful straight kick to her stomach, causing her to cough up blood. He then grabbed her by her head, turning around and throwing her against the building behind him. "Y-...You..." Helena walked out of the rubble of the second destroyed building, spitting out blood "Please..." Helena suddenly put up a cutesy face, as if trying to mesmerize Amon "Please, don't hurt m-..." Before Helena could finish, Amon teleported infront of her, immediately silencing her with his presence, and without even saying a word, delivering a harsh elbow strike to her head, causing her to smash her face into the cold ground "Ugh...! Y-...You heartless bastard...!". "I already told you." Amon said "You do indeed have a cute face...but...it won't work on me." Amon raised his foot up, right above Helena's head. "I'm not even going to stop you. I have no reason to stop this woman from dying." Gram said, showing disregard towards Helena. "Go on, I wanna see her head splatter like a watermelon." Lucadra gleefully said, watching. "How cold~!" Kagami exclaimed, smirking and sounding pleased. "Amon, stop!" Lamia shouted at Amon, having ran down the cliff to him, and was evidently breathing heavily "She's not worth it! I know it hurt when Nyx died, but there's no reason t-...!". "I killed her." Amon said, instantly silencing Lamia, and even making her and Helena appear shocked "I...couldn't control my anger and I...drove my sword through her...I'm the reason she's dead...Do you really think I can just...erase the image of her dying face from my mind?" Amon said, putting his foot down next to Helena's head "...Lamia, I..." Amon was interrupted once Helena stood back up, delivering an uppercut to Amon's chin, making his head turn back, looking up into the sky. Helena seemed to be in pain from that, shaking her fist in pain, as if she broke something "I was talking." Amon said, immediately delivering a powerful headbutt to Helena, stunning her. "Gah! Motherfucker...!" Helena exclaimed, bleeding from her forehead "W-...Why are...are you strong...? Last time, you...!". "Didn't have a reason to fight. Didn't want to fight. Already fought." Amon said, answering Helena's question. People began gathering in crowds around the two, seeing what was happening "I...did not set my eyes on you with the intention to kill. Because, I...didn't have a reason to. Yet. I hated you, very much. But, hate isn't a good enough reason. You hurt me and Lamia verbally only. But, you hurt Nyx physically, before I decided I liked her. And then...you come to me...to her grave, and insult her." Amon walked towards Helena slowly, causing Helena to back away, until she eventually leaned against the wall of a building. "S-...Stop...!" Helena looked terrified, as if begging Amon "I'm sorry! Just...stop this...!". "No." Amon clenched his hand into a fist, much to everyone's horror, as he cocked his arm back "I can't forigve you." Amon delivering a powerful punch, but only struck the building. However, the punch was so powerful, it caused the entire small building to slowly crumble down behind Helena, creating a large dust cloud, and leaving Helena stunned at Amon's inhuman strength. "I want you to remember this though...I could've have broken your skull. Shattered it to dust, if I had just moved my fist a few meters away." Amon said, causing Helena to fall down on her rear, horrified "I can kill you easily. Don't think everyone in this world is below you, because someone, such as me, will one day beat you. And kill you." Amon turned around, walking away, as the townspeople immediately rushed towards Helena to assist her. "Amon...what the hell...?" Lamia walked over to Amon. The moment she reached him, she delivered a slap to his face, though he barely budged from it "What is wrong with you?! Being depressed is no reason to just randomly...!". "Get out." Lamia's attention was caught by the townspeople, glaring at her and Amon with fury, as they helped Helena up "Leave this town. You have no place in here for such...such monsters!" One of the townspeople shouted at them, furious. "You're all idiots." Amon bluntly declared, pointing at Helena "That woman is tricking you all. But no matter. I was planning on moving anyway." Amon said, walking pass Lamia, heading back to the hotel. "A-...Amon...?!" Lamia herself was speechless towards Amon's behaviour. This is the first time she saw him this way. She quickly chased after him to the top of the hill. When she arrived, she saw Amon standing outside of it, behind the hotel, digging his fingers into the wooden walls of the hotel. "What do you mean we're moving?". "I mean, I've had it with this place." Amon said, digging his fingers deeper "I don't want my children to be surrounded by such...idiots. Once who are so easily fooled by just a cutesy face." Suddenly, a burst of energy emanted from Amon as an aura "Make sure everyone is inside.". "...Are you serious? Where to?!". "Hargeon. It's a place with least chance of us being recognized." Amon said, as more energy released from his being "I...I will not stay here anymore, or keep her here. I need to get out more as it is.". "...Fine." Lamia complied "I'll leave a message for anyone who might not be here. But, I doubt anyone is." Lamia said, walking into the hotel. Amon's aura expanded, surrounding the entire hotel, as well as a part of the hill. He was pulling out as much of his power as he could. He was serious about this. "Goodbye...you sad little town." With a sudden burst of power, a bright flash emitted from Amon, and the entire hotel, as well as a chunk of the hill, vanished from the area. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline